inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 102
Memories Revived! The Truth about Fuyuka!! (よみがえる ！ の ！！, Yomigaeru kioku! Fuyuka no shinjitsu!!) is the 102nd episode of the Inazuma Eleven anime. Summary Inazuma Japan is in a worrying situation: only the top two teams in each group will pass the prelims, and their next opponent is currently in first place. If they don't win this, it's likely that Japan won't pass the prelims. Therefore, Coach Kudou decides to hold a practice game with Spain's Red Matador, who is also in the same situation. During the game, Fuyuka keeps seeing the image of Endou's young self. After the game, Fuyuka finds Endou at the beach training, and talk to him about the game. Suddenly, her memories comes back. And eventually, she remembers the accident which took away her parents. Unable to bear it, Fuyuka falls into a coma. Is there no way to save her other than to use hypnotherapy again? Is there nothing Endou can do to keep Fuyuka from having to forget him and the others over again? Plot Fuyuka is being a devoted manager of Inazuma Japan: during a practice session, she provides drinks in bottles that contain a part of each player's personality. For example, Kogure's bottle has a frog and Gouenji's has a symbol of fire. She also cooks and makes a special carrot pudding for Tsunami, since he does not usually eat carrots. Endou is aware of Fuyuka's dark past, however, and that the memories from her therapy may come back and haunt her. The next day, during practice, Fuyuka gets a glimpse of her past memories from looking at Endou. She feels the darkness around her, and holds her head in response. Coach Kudou notices her reactions. Inazuma Japan has a practice match with Spain's Team, Red Matador, that resulted in a tie, 1-1. Kidou stresses during the match, at one point disregarding Fudou and Sakuma to try to score on his own. Fuyuka experiences her symptoms by looking at Endou as well. During the sunset, Endou goes out on the beach to practice with his tires. Fuyuka comes along, with a few conversation that playing soccer is so much fun, and suddenly remembers him when she sees Endou's face and faints while holding her head near to him. While Fuyuka faints, she suddenly remembers that they are playing together with Endou when they were young. Too much of Fuyuka's remembered memories, she screams and suddenly become unconscious and Endou takes her to the hospital at once, and Coach Kudou is also notified immediately. While Fuyuka lies, still unconscious, in the hospital bed, Kudou proposes to use hypnotherapy to treat her again. Endou, however, objects, knowing that doing that to her will cause her to forget everyone on the soccer team. He forcely wakes up Fuyuka and picks up the soccer ball and place it to unconscioused Fuyuka. So much in distress, he cries and wishes for Fuyuka to be better—and she does, waking up and telling her father that she does not want to forget everyone. The next day, Fuyuka has recovered and remembers that she has a connection with Endou's grandfather. Natsumi and Onigawara walk into the hospital room and reveals the whole truth—Fuyuka's father worked alongside Daisuke against Kageyama. They also discuss the possibility that Kageyama could have been manipulated by an even moresinister force. Hissatsu used * * (Debut) * (Debut) * Proverb Mamoru Overcoming both fun and painful experiences together is what makes us friends! Navigation